To Capture the Silver Dragon
by Koori
Summary: Combines a Black Dragon Mission with action that takes place instead of Episode 11 of the first season. Update: Part 14, it all comes to a close, but maybe there will be a sequel
1. Florida, 1994

To Capture the Silver Dragon  
  
By: Koori  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Witchblade, I just borrow. Please don't try and sue me, I have nothing to give.  
  
-Florida, 1994-  
  
Ian Nottingham and Hector Mobius were the last of the Black Dragons to file into the briefing room. The group sat around the table. Ian quickly surveyed the brass in the room, more then usual. Something was not right. Glancing at Moby quickly, he received a raised eyebrow from his comrade.  
  
General Clastic, who normally conducted their briefings, stood, "Morning, gentlemen." He nodded to an aide who flipped off the lights. The picture of a woman with shoulder length black hair became visible on the wall behind the general. "This is Silver Dragon. She missed two meetings with her contact. No has been able find her. Some say she's dead or captured, others believe she's gone rogue. Still others believe she's just keeping a low profile because her latest assignment is on to her. In any case, I'm assigning the Black Dragon unit to find out. Her current  
  
assignment is in Moscow. Any questions?"  
  
"What's her real name?" John asked.  
  
Clastic shrugged, "Classified."  
  
"Does she know about us?" Ian inquired as he memorized Silver Dragons features.  
  
"No."  
  
"Training?" Moby asked.  
  
"Similar to yours, but without most of the conditioning," a man leaning against the wall said. "She works alone and she isn't sociable when it isn't required to get her target. She's an assassin, and she likes it. She always gets her target. Once again General, sending an entire unit isn't the way to get her."  
  
"I know that. I'm just sending the whole unit to Russia, only Nottingham and Mobius are going after Silver. The rest of you are to act as backup. You leave in 1 hour. Dismissed." 


	2. New York City, 2000

-New York City, 2000-  
  
Sara sighed as she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and another around her hair. Placing her hands on both sides of the sink she examined herself in the mirror. The White Bulls were catching up with Sara at every step. She'd managed to stay ahead of them for weeks, but Jake kept saying he didn't expect her to last much longer. Gabriel didn't seem to have any more optimism then Jake. She'd finally given in and relented to letting Jake place her in an FBI safe house just outside of town. The place wasn't a five star hotel, but it was off the streets. Sara changed into a pair of boxers and a tank top, then blow dried her hair. She sighed as she entered the small bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. Everything was falling apart around her and she had no idea what to do. Deciding that thinking about it would only give her a headache, she slid under the covers and surrendered to sleep.  
  
Selena Drake glanced over at the nearest guard post before she pulled up the air vent grating. Would the FBI ever learn? They always assumed that no one would be able to find the alarms they placed around their safe houses. It made their operatives lazy. Oh well, Selena thought, their problem, not mine. She stuck her head down in the duct that led into the living room of the safe house. Her goggles revealed no laser traps here either. Someone really had to tell them that they lack of security was just begging for someone to break in. She slid into the duct then moved to the nearest interior grate. She quickly removed the grate and laid it beside her in the duct. She stuck her head into the dark interior of the apartment. The light in the bedroom went out. She dropped silently to the floor. 


	3. Moscow, 94

-Moscow, 94-  
  
She looked around the street momentarily before heading into the flow of pedestrian traffic. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that Slevika's thugs remained in pursuit of her. Time to cause a diversion. She reached into the inside pocket of her jacket, pulling out a small explosive. Activating it, she stuck it in a wagon full of produce. Not waiting to see the results, she slipped into an alley. She backtracked towards her room in the boarding house. So far they hadn't figured out that she was staying here. Of course she didn't really expect that to last, she'd stayed here to long. However, it was hard to find a room in this pathetic excuse for a city.  
  
Ian and Moby left the group at a hotel ten miles outside of Moscow to check out their surroundings. The streets were crowded and travel was difficult. There was an explosion further down the street. The pair moved towards the scene quickly. Several wounded lay on the ground, non matched Silver Dragon's description. They darted into an alley and headed towards the river. When the pair reached the river they followed it downstream.  
  
"Hey," Moby said several minutes later. "Looks like we've found some boarding houses."  
  
"She'd been more likely to stay here then in a hotel," Ian replied moving towards the door of the nearest.  
  
Suddenly a figure burst out of the door. A scarf was wrapped around its shoulders and head obscuring its face. Ian bumped into it. The bag and case it was carrying fell to the ground.  
  
"Shit!" the figure said in English bending down to pick them up.  
  
Ian reached down and grabbed the case. It was a gun case. Cautious he reached out and pulled the scarf back. Piercing green eyes meet his. "Hello, Silver Dragon."  
  
"Who are you?" Silver said standing up  
  
"Friends," Ian replied.  
  
"I have no friends," she retorted reaching for the case.  
  
Ian pulled it out of her reach. "You're going to come with us."  
  
"I don't think so, Dragon," Silver replied. "Oh, don't look so surprised.  
  
You're both member of the Black Dragon unit."  
  
Ian stared at her. How in the world did she know that? Taking advantage of the situation, Silver reached out and snatched away the case. She fixed her scarf and headed down the street away from them. Ian and Moby gave chase but she quickly disappeared into the crowd of people a few blocks away. 


	4. New York City, 2000

-NYC, 2000-  
  
Sara stiffened as she felt the Witchblade stir on her wrist. Something was wrong. She threw the covers off and slipped out of the bed. She grabbed her gun out from under the pillow and moved towards the door. No noise came in from the living room. Holding her breath, she listened for almost a minute from before she went back towards the bed. Suddenly the door opening. Sara turned and was about to aim her gun when she was shoved back into in the bed. A feminine figure in black pinned her up against the wall and removed the gun from her hand.  
  
"I'm not here to hurt you," the woman said.  
  
"Could have fooled me," Sara replied willing the Witchblade to react. However it remained dormant.  
  
"In exactly ten minutes this place is going to be attacked by bounty hunters," was the reply.  
  
"This is..."  
  
"An FBI safe house?" the woman snickered. "I still got in. You're not safe here, you have to come with me."  
  
"What would bounty hunters want with me?"  
  
"There is a rather large price on your head. Now get your things and come on," the woman let her go.  
  
"But what about the FBI?" Sara asked moving towards the other side of the bedroom.  
  
"What would bounty hunters want with me?"  
  
"There is a rather large price on your head. Now get your things and come on," the woman let her go.  
  
"But what about the FBI?" Sara asked moving towards the other side of the bedroom.  
  
"They can't protect you," the woman reached up and removed the goggles and black hood that covered her face. "My name is Selena Drake. I was hired along with a rather large group of other international assassins to take you out. I was doing research into your background when I started wondering why anyway would be whiling to pay so much to kill an NYPD detective. So I've decided to give you a chance. I've found a place where you can stay low for awhile while I try to figure out what you did and how is actually paying this bounty."  
  
Sara glanced at the Witchblade then back at the woman. Stepping closer she touched her arm. Strange images filled her mind. The most interesting of which was one of a younger clean shaven Ian Nottingham and the Black Dragon Mobius. A computer screen came next. On it was sketchy information about Sara. Letting her go, Sara looked her in the eyes for a moment. She was definitely telling the truth, and like it or not this woman might be the only person who could help her.  
  
"What?" the woman said.  
  
"Nothing," Sara replied reaching for a bag to throw the few things she had in.  
  
Minutes later, Sara was following Selena out a side entrance that Sara has never seen before. They moved through several alleys before the came upon a black Explorer. Selena unlocked the doors and got into the driver's seat. Sara walked around and got in the passenger seat. She threw her bag in the back as Selena started the engine. 


	5. Moscow, 94

-Moscow, 94-  
  
Ian tugged on his tux jacket twice before entering the ballroom with Moby. Silver Dragon's assigned target was throwing the Russian party of the year and Special Operations Command had pulled four tickets. Silver had one, her contact had another, and the last two had been in the package Ian and Moby had picked up at the embassy. Ian was almost surprised to not see Mr. Irons in the crowd. His patron was never one to miss a party.  
  
"See her?" Moby asked as they took up places against the wall.  
  
"Not yet," Ian replied. "Did you ever get ahead of her contact.  
  
"No," Moby said. "Didn't really expect to though."  
  
"I know," Ian said. "Since this was part of her mission she may not come."  
  
"Such little faith you have in my loyalties, Black Dragons."  
  
Ian turned. There she stood not three feet in front of them and neither had noticed. She was hard to miss too. Her black dress complimented her trim figure superbly. A silver dragon started at her left shoulder and wrapped down around her right hip. Her black hair was piled on top of her head, held with a pewter clip. She was easily one of the loveliest women present.  
  
"Good evening, Silver," Moby said.  
  
She looked straight at Ian, "I need to talk to you, alone."  
  
Ian didn't like the idea of him and Moby being split up. Apparently neither did Moby. "What ever you have to say can be..."  
  
"Get lost, baldy," Silver retorted.  
  
Deciding to play along Ian shrugged. "Its alright."  
  
"I'll be close," Moby replied before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
"Care to dance?" Ian offered his arm.  
  
Silver slid her arm around his and let him led her onto the floor. "You and your friend need to leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There is going to be fighting at midnight. Slevika's rival, Marxus, is planning on taking him out."  
  
"We can take care of ourselves," Ian replied.  
  
"Of that I have no doubt, but there are certain targets I have planned to eliminate tonight. I don't need you two messing things up."  
  
"Tell me who they are and we can help," Ian spotted Moby in the crowd.  
  
"Just leave," she replied.  
  
"Don't you trust us?"  
  
"No matter what you may have been told, I do know all about your training. I don't need a pair of drug enhanced macho men trying to protect me. I work alone."  
  
"We were sent to make sure you were still working."  
  
"Sure," she sneered. "And the rest of your unit isn't ten miles outside the city."  
  
The song ended and she was gone before Ian could reply. Moby reappeared when Ian returned to the spot where they had been standing earlier. Ian related the conversation to him.  
  
"We should inform the guys to change locations," Moby suggested.  
  
"Agreed," Ian head towards the door. "Let's go." 


	6. New York City, 2000

-NYC, 2000-  
  
Selena led Sara up the path towards the cabin. She had yet to figure out what was so important about this woman to merit the high bounty that had been put on her head. Sara didn't seem to be involved with anything that would make her a target.  
  
"Nottingham," Sara said surprising Selena.  
  
The ex-leader of the Black Dragons stepped out of the shadows. His curly black hair hung down in front of his face. For a second Selena was surprised that she hadn't seen him, then she remembered how she had seen him step into the shadows years ago in Russia. His head raised slightly and his mocha colored eyes peered straight at her.  
  
"Hello Sara," Ian said. "Good to see you, Silver."  
  
"I thought we were past that, Dragon," Selena walked towards him. Something was wrong.  
  
"We were, but then you disappeared," Ian lowered his head.  
  
"A girl does what she must," Selena reached up and touched his face. "Ian, look at me."  
  
His eyes meet hers again and Selena felt as if her heart would burst. Whatever had happened since they had last seen each other hadn't been good. His eyes were so dejected.  
  
"Um," Sara broke the silence. "Can I ask how you two know each other?"  
  
"I was about..." Selena and Ian started to talk simultaneously.  
  
"I was curious," Selena said to Ian. "About what was so important about Sara Pezzini that the largest bounty I've ever seen would be placed on her head."  
  
"I am suppose to protect her," Ian replied glancing at Sara.  
  
"Hell of a job you're doing," Sara said. "She broke into an FBI safe house."  
  
"Old habits," Selena replied to Ian's raised eyebrow.  
  
"So how do you two know each other?" Sara asked again.  
  
"Black Dragons," Ian said.  
  
"She knows?" Sara and Selena both exclaimed.  
  
Selena turned and stared at the NYPD homicide detective. "Ian and another member of the Black Dragons were sent to find me." She looked back at Ian. "I heard about what happened. I am sorry.  
  
"They were insane," Ian voice was barely audible. "It was to be expected."  
  
Selena glanced at him again before moving past him to unlock the door. Selena decided it would be best to keep the lights off. She was sure she'd lost the car that might have been tailing them, but she didn't want to give someone else the advantage. She would never say it but she was glad that Ian had showed up, no matter how surprised she had been. As trio entered the cabin Sara's cell phone rang.  
  
"Don't worry," Sara said. "It's a new one, only Jake knows the number.  
  
Sara talked into the phone while Selena showed Ian the security measures she had set up at the cabin.  
  
"You seem to have taken everything into consideration, however we should move the mattress out of the smaller bedroom into the larger one so Sara won't be alone," Ian commented as they reentered the living area.  
  
Selena sat on the couch. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I never thought I would see you again," Ian replied turning away from her.  
  
"I can disappear again if you like."  
  
Sara walked towards them. "Well, Jake isn't to happy, but..." She stopped and looked from Selena to Ian and then back. "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"You're fine Sara," Ian walked towards the door. "I'm going to check out the perimeter."  
  
"You don't need to do that," Selena replied.  
  
"I'm going to do it anyway," Ian said opening the door and exiting.  
  
"Sorry," Sara said.  
  
"For what?" Selena sighed. "Him being distant? What happened to him?"  
  
"Kenneth Irons."  
  
"I know Ian works for him."  
  
"Its more then that. Irons controls him. I don't know how, but he does."  
  
"The good soldier," Selena said. "Always following orders."  
  
"Basically," Sara sat down next to her.  
  
"So how did you get mixed up with them?"  
  
"Very long story," Sara said. "How high is this bounty anyway?"  
  
"Too high," Selena replied. "What did you do? And why were you in an FBI safe house? Who is Jake?"  
  
"He was posing as my partner for a while. He's in the FBI, set me up in the safe house," Sara answered. "How did you get in?"  
  
"The FBI isn't as good as it likes to pretend it is," Selena laughed. "I've broken into places more heavily guarded then theirs."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Selena heard footsteps on the porch. Deciding to show Ian she was still in top form, she had Sara hide in a corner behind a large chair. She moved towards the entrance careful to stay in the shadows. Ian finally entered the cabin. Selena dropped down and kicked his legs out from under him. His recovery was just a bit slow. She'd caught him off by surprise. A second later she had him on his back with her knees pinning his arms down.  
  
Sara laughed as she appeared from behind the chair. "Nice to know someone can take you down, Nottingham. And I'm glad she is on our side."  
  
Selena smiled at Ian. "Only when I can get him off his guard."  
  
"It won't happen again," Ian threw his weight to the side causing Selena to lose her balance and roll off him. Before she knew what happened she was the  
  
one pinned to the ground. "And yes I do remember the gun in your bra."  
  
"Not that I could get to it like this anyway."  
  
Ian got off her and helped her to her feet. Together they moved the mattress into Sara's room and the two women put sheets on them. After another check of her security system, Selena left Ian to sleep on the couch and crashed on the mattress on the floor. 


	7. Moscow, 94

-Moscow, 94-  
  
Silver Dragon straightened up her dress before stepping out of the bathroom. She glanced at the large clock on the wall, 11:55. She started making her way towards Slevika's group. Any second Marxus' boys would be coming into the ornate ballroom. All hell would break lost then and she planned on insuring certain people didn't come out alive. Of course if certain other people joined them, well, she wanted to get out of this hell hole anyway.  
  
"You have no concern for civilian causalities?"  
  
She turned quickly. The light skinned Black Dragon was back. "They aren't mine to fret over."  
  
"Even the American citizens?" He stepped in front of her.  
  
"You assume too much," she replied trying to get away from him.  
  
"And you should develop concern."  
  
"My, my," she countered. "Has a Black Dragon gone soft?"  
  
He didn't reply. Silver looks towards the entrance. Marxus' goons had arrived. Slevika's boys moved towards them quickly. The lead of Marxus' group pulled a gun. Screams filled the ballroom and people rushed towards the side doors. Slevika's men meet Marxus' with a hail of bullets. The Black Dragon pulled Silver into a corner. She bent and pulled the knife strapped to her left calf. She used it to cut her dress up to her mid thigh on both sides. She sheathed the knife and grabbed the 9mms strapped to her thighs. She turned to the Dragon. "You armed?"  
  
Dumb question. He pulled a glock out of his tux jacket. She smiled at him before turning back to the carnage. Slevika was running out a back door.  
  
"Oh what I wouldn't give for a sniper rifle," she said.  
  
"You can get him later," Dragon replied. "Right now we need to get some of the civs out."  
  
"You do that, I have other plans.  
  
Ian watched her slink off. In all the years he'd been training he'd never met anyone like her. He put the thought aside and returned to the task at hand. A couple of the goons were getting to close to the retreating civs. Ian pumped a couple of rounds into each. The mass exodus from the room had almost come to an end thankfully. He turned. Silver Dragon was nowhere in sight. Ian reminded himself that she could take care of herself. He followed the last man out of the ballroom. Instead of turning left like everyone else he went right. He raced up the stairs towards the roof. He swung open the door to see Silver in a stand off with Slevika's right hand man.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, Dragon," Silver said without looking at him.  
  
Slevika's goon reach down and hit a button on a device on his belt. Ian figured it was a communication device. Silver reacted by pumping him full of lead. Ian heard footstep coming up the stairs. Without thinking he grabbed Silver's wrist and pulled her away.  
  
She was surprised by Dragon's action, but Silver followed him to the edge of the roof. She glanced over the edge suddenly remembering the river that ran next to the building. Well, at least it was summer and not winter. She felt Dragon put his hand on the small of her back and give her a quick push. Together they fell feet first into the river. Silver resurfaced quickly and looked around. Several of Slevika's men stood on the rooftop. Dragon came up next to her. She grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the opposite shore. Shouts could be heard as they exited the water.  
  
"Where's the other guy?" Silver asked noticing that she'd lost her heels.  
  
"Moby went back to tell the rest of our unit about the information leak."  
  
"So its just the two of us, huh Dragon?"  
  
"My name is Ian," he replied starting to walk down the dark street.  
  
"Oh," Silver replied contemplating on telling him her real name.  
  
"Where are your things?" He questioned saving her from the decision.  
  
"In a boarding room on the other side of town."  
  
"We should find dry cloths," Ian said. "We look rather suspicious in wet dress clothing."  
  
"Oh, really," Silver replied. "I walk around like this all the time."  
  
"You make jokes now?" 


	8. New York City, 2000

-NYC, 2000-  
  
Sara awoke the next morning to the smell of cooking bacon and coffee. After a quick shower she emerged from the bedroom to find Selena sitting at the table drinking coffee. Yawning, Sara filled herself a cup and sat down in the chair with a covered plate in front of it. Selena reached over and pulled off the napkin revealing eggs, bacon, and toast.  
  
"Who cooked this?" Sara asked trying to imagine tough guy Ian Nottingham over a stove.  
  
"I did," Selena replied. "Though Ian could have. He is actually a rather good cook."  
  
"Why do I get the feeling there is more to this little run in you two had then you're telling me?"  
  
"We were on the run for a few days."  
  
"Really?" Sara smiled. "Anything happen?" Selena got up from her seat but not before Sara caught the blush. "So where is Romeo anyway?"  
  
"He went into town to get some supplies," Selena said. "I made him promise me not to go see Irons and I kept his cell phone?"  
  
"You think Irons has something to do with the bounty?"  
  
"I'm not going to chance it."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Sara said putting her fork down.  
  
"Because years ago someone told me that I needed to learn to take an interest in civilians," Selena said.  
  
Sara watched her for a moment. She decided not to press the issue farther. If Selena hadn't showed up, Sara would most likely be dead. The bounty hunters that had attacked the safe house had killed all the operatives there. Jake had said that he would look into the bounty and get back to her. The door opened suddenly causing Sara to jump. Ian stepped into the cabin bringing the winter chill with him. He closed the door with his foot and put the two grocery bags he was carrying down on the counter.  
  
"Now may I have my phone back?" Ian asked.  
  
"No," Selena replied. "I don't care what you think. I don't trust Kenneth Irons, and I won't let you tell him where we are. If Sara hadn't been asleep we all would have gone into town so I could keep an eye on you."  
  
"So what on the itinerary for today?" Sara said.  
  
"You know anyone who can do research quietly?" Selena questioned as she helped Ian put the things away.  
  
"On or off the record?" Sara smiled thinking of Jake and Gabe.  
  
"Both would be great."  
  
"Yep," Sara replied finishing her breakfast.  
  
"McCarthy and the kid?" Ian questioned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Kid?" Selena shut the fridge door and rejoined Sara at the table. "Ian, stop that. Sit down."  
  
Sara looked up to see Ian standing in his typical feet apart head down posture that she always saw him use around Irons. She watched surprised as Ian raised his head and plopped down in the chair across from her. She suppressed a laugh. Selena certainly had a way with him.  
  
"The 'kid' is a friend of mine named Gabriel Bowman, he's done some research for me in the past," Sara answered Selena's question. "I'd kinda like to keep him out of this though, I've put him in enough danger the past couple of days."  
  
Sara had finally given in and called both the FBI agent and her friend Gabriel. Selena opened the door when the pair arrived. The older of the two men, presumably McCarthy looked at her questioningly before walking into the cabin. The younger one, Bowman, smiled at her and pulled the laptop bag he carried closer to himself.  
  
"What's he doing here?" McCarthy asked angrily looking at Ian  
  
"He is helping us," Sara said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Mr. FBI, she's has a bounty on her head," Selena said. "If I hadn't broken into that safe house, she'd be dead."  
  
"She was in the safe house to keep her alive," McCarthy retorted.  
  
"Damn good job you guys were doing," Selena said.  
  
"You broke into the safe house," McCarthy said suddenly realizing what she had said.  
  
"I've broken into places more guarded then yours," Selena replied.  
  
"Excuse me," Bowman said. "But can we get started. And would someone explain to me what's going on?"  
  
"Move," Selena plopped down next to him frustrated at McCarthy. She accessed the site that she had been told she could find up dates on Sara.  
  
"Holy crap," Bowman said. "Gees Sara I didn't know you were worth that much."  
  
"Let me see," Sara said. "Wow."  
  
"Now do you understand," Selena replied before smiling at Bowman. "Why do I get the impression that you're good at hacking?"  
  
Bowman smiled. "I've been known to do it."  
  
"Great," Selena replied. "Hack that site. I want a name."  
  
"And what am I suppose to do," McCarthy said. "Other then stand here and debate on arresting you."  
  
"As soon as Bowman get me a name, you're going to do a background check."  
  
"Get down!" Ian shouted pulling Sara behind the couch.  
  
Selena pushed Bowman to the ground and grabbed the laptop off the coffee table. At this point she really didn't care what happened to McCarthy. Gun fire racked the cabin. Selena heard the door open. She grabbed the gun out of the back of her jeans and rounded the couch. Ian opened fire on the intruders. Selena joined him.  
  
The first three intruders into the cabin fell. The next one had a shield. Selena would never figure out why they always sent the dumb ones in first. Oh, well, she thought. Thankfully the shields they were using left them unable to fire as well. Ian stepped forward grabbing the shield and bashing the guy in the chin with it. Selena kicked the gun out of the hand of the last guy. She stuck her gun back in her jeans and ducked under a punch. She dropped down and tried to kick his legs out from under him. He jumped then got her in the jaw with his fist when she stood.  
  
Temporally stunned, Selena took a step back. Then the man made his mistake. He stepped towards her. She turned and flipped him over her shoulder. She heard his arm snap. He yelped in pain. She pulled him towards her then shoved him against the wall. She heard a second snap behind him and saw Ian let go of the man who had carried the shield in. By this time McCarthy, Sara and Bowman had joined them. Sara began checking the bodies the floor.  
  
"Who are you working for?" Selena asked the man she held against the wall.  
  
He replied in Spanish. Selena pushed him to the ground. She grabbed her gun and shot the guy twice in the chest. "Bounty hunters."  
  
"Freeze" McCarthy said.  
  
Selena sighed and turned to find McCarthy pointing his gun at her. She rolled her eyes  
  
"Jake!" Sara said trying to grab the gun.  
  
"She just killed an unarmed man," McCarthy replied moving away from Sara.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud," Selena said. "I just helped save your life."  
  
"Sara and I could have dealt with them," McCarthy replied.  
  
"Sure," Selena replied.  
  
Ian appeared behind the agent and grabbed the gun.  
  
"Um," Bowman said. "How did you know these guys are bounty hunters?"  
  
"The only part of what he said that I understood was the name of a Spanish bounty hunter group," Selena shrugged.  
  
"Which group?" Jake said.  
  
"You probably haven't heard of them," Selena replied. "They don't normally work in this country. And somehow I don't think you're that high on the chain," Selena turned to Bowman. "Grab the computer."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Bowman said moving towards the computer.  
  
"Now what?" Sara asked looking around.  
  
"I'll think of something," Selena replied.  
  
"Why does this remind me of the last time you didn't have a plan?" Ian almost smiled.  
  
"Well, someone has his sense of humor back," Selena replied. "And it's nice to know you have faith in me." 


	9. Moscow, 94

-Moscow, 94-  
  
Ian followed Silver up a set of stairs in a rather run down boarding house. She unlocked a door and entered. He watched her kneel next to the bed and pull out the bag she had dropped when he had bumped into her. She pulled a towel out of the top of the bag and tossed at Ian. He caught it."Go take a shower," Silver said pointing towards a door. "I'll try to find you some clothes."  
  
Ian opened the door stepped in and turned on the light revealing a small bathroom. He was glad to get out of the wet clothing. He was just finishing up in the shower when there was a knock at the door. It opened and a set of clothing and a pair of boots were slid into the room. He chuckled at them. He shut off the water stepped out of the shower. He dried quickly and looked at the clothing. They were typical of a man you would find living in one of this places. He put them on surprised they fit. He hung up the towel and picked up the boots. Opening the door he left the bathroom.  
  
Selena was wrapped in a towel and looking at the dress she had been wearing. She turned. "Wow," she said. "They fit. I was hoping they would. They were too big for the man I got them from."  
  
"How did you get them?"  
  
"Paid him for them," she replied picking up the clothing she had placed on the lone table.  
  
With that she went into the bathroom. Ian moved to the window and watched the few cars that passed by. The city seemed oblivious to the events of the night. It was probably better that way. Easier for them to slip away. He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Silver come out of the bathroom. She made a noise and he turned suddenly shocked. She looked so tired and suddenly it hit him that he was tired. He was trained to go on little sleep but it still helped to keep him in top form. And Silver most likely needed sleep more then he did.  
  
"What do we do now?" Ian asked.  
  
"We get you back to your unit," Selena replied.  
  
"Before or after we kill Slevika?"  
  
"Who said anything about we?"  
  
"I'm going to help you finish this and then we're all leaving," Ian said taking a step towards her.  
  
"I work..."  
  
"Alone," Ian finished for her. "I know that."  
  
"So then I'm going to have to deal with that problem on my own...."  
  
Ian didn't pay attention to the rest of her ramblings. She wasn't going to shut up about it that was for sure. He took a step towards her and grabbed her shoulders. She stopped talking and looked at him surprised. He lowered his head and touched her lips with his. She didn't react at first then she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Ending the kiss Ian took a step back.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"To get you to shut up," he replied equally breathless. He'd been surprised with what he had done.  
  
"Selena."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My name," she said her voice sounding strange to herself. "Its Selena,"  
  
"Hello Selena."  
  
The sound of his voice saying her name sent a chill down her spine. Come on girl, she thought, get your act together. He was still standing way to close and she was way to comfortable. Move damn it, she yelled at herself but her feet didn't seem to get the message. She remained where she stood. She looked into his eyes and he seemed to be having the same problem she was. Suddenly the impulse to have his lips on hers again hit her. It had been so sudden the first time she hadn't had time to notice it. Now she found herself needing it.  
  
She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He lowered his head to hers again. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue across his lips, enjoy the moan that rose from him. He tasted so good, she reached and pulled the band from his hair. He opened his mouth and allowed her to slip her tongue in. She took a step back and was tripped by the corner of the bed. They fell to the floor, Ian's hands keeping her from banging her head on the wood. He had the strangest look on his face, a combination of surprise, concern, and humor. She laughed and was surprised when he did as well.  
  
"Do you think it's trying to tell us something?" she asked trying to catch her breath.  
  
He smiled mischievously, "That the floor is more comfortable then the bed?"  
  
Selena look at the hard wood floor, "I don't think so."  
  
Ian stood and pulled her to her feet. "Shall we try that again?" 


	10. New York City, 2000

-NYC, 2000-  
  
"Hello, Earth to Selena."  
  
"Huh?" Selena turned from the car window to look at Sara who sat next to her in the backseat of Jake's car. Selena's Explorer had been damaged by the bounty hunters and they had left it behind.  
  
"We're here," Sara said pointing out the window to a building. "Where ever here is."  
  
"Safe house," Jake said from the driver's seat.  
  
"Oh god," Selena groaned looking back out the window for Ian and his motorcycle.  
  
"I think he got lost," Gabe, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, said to Jake.  
  
"Good," Jake replied.  
  
"The only way he'd get lost would be if he wanted to," Selena retorted spotting Ian as she spoke. She opened the car door and got out. Ian strode over while the other three exited the car. "Check the perimeter security system. I'll check the roof." Together they moved towards the building.  
  
"Hey," Jake shouted. "Wait!"  
  
Selena turned. "What?"  
  
"I'm in charge here," Jake said childishly.  
  
"Keep dreaming, surfer boy," Ian replied and with that he turned and walked off.  
  
Gabe and Sara both burst out laughing. Selena only smiled confidently and followed Ian's retreating back. She caught up to him as he bent to check a semi-hidden security monitor.  
  
"Don't ya just love the FBI?" Selena sighed then chuckled.  
  
"He's likely to get her killed."  
  
"I know that," Selena said. "And he bugs the hell out of me to boot. Plus there seems to be no love lost between the two of you."  
  
"He betrayed Sara once. I fear he shall do it again," Ian's reply was a mere whisper.  
  
"You love her, don't you?"  
  
Ian turned and stared down at her. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Oh don't give me that crap," Selena snapped far too harshly. She took a breath and calmed herself before continuing. "I've seen the way you look at her. You looked at me like that once, though not nearly as intense."  
  
"Well, maybe, a little."  
  
"Try a lot," Selena smiled. "But hey, who am I to say anything? Just so you know, if you need to talk I'm here. I'm your friend, Ian."  
  
"I don't need friends."  
  
Selena sighed. "Everyone needs friends, Ian. Trust me, I learned that the hard way." She raised up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him before turning to go check the roof.  
  
"What's up with those two?" Jake said walking up next to Sara.  
  
Sara smiled as she watched Selena walk away from Ian. Something about knowing Mr. Tall Dark and Scary had a friend was oddly comforting. "They're friends from way back. The Black Dragons were sent to find her once."  
  
"And she's still alive," Jake replied. "That's surprising."  
  
"Jake," Sara said hitting him in the shoulder. "They weren't sent to kill her."  
  
"Well, you never know with those kinds," he smiled sheepishly then his face turned serious. "I don't like them."  
  
"You don't have to," Sara replied. "Come on I'm starving. Let's go scrounge up some chow."  
  
Selena smiled at Ian as he flipped one of the steaks over. It had taken a lot of convincing on her part to get him to cook. Her reasoning had ended up being that it was either him, her, or Sara. And from the grimace that had gained from Gabe's face she was thinking Sara was out of the question. So Ian had relented to helping Selena fix dinner.  
  
"Is it ready yet?" Sara whined.  
  
Ian turned and crinkled his nose up at her before shooing her away with the spatula. Selena and Sara both burst out laughing at the sight of this tall dark hair assassin waving a spatula around like a little old lady. Ian's sigh that followed was an over exaggerated one of disgust which only caused Selena to laugh harder and almost drop the pot of green beans she was moving with towards the sink to drain some of the water off of. Sara sank into one of the kitchen chairs still laughing. Ian picked a roll from the cookie sheet Selena was waiting to put in the oven to heat and tossed it at Sara. She caught it and began munching on it.  
  
"Thanks," Sara said with her mouth full.  
  
Ian rolled his eyes and returned to cooking.  
  
"What is so entertaining in here?" Gabe said entering the kitchen.  
  
"Oh nothing," Sara smiled innocently.  
  
"Find anything?" Selena asked the young man as she returned the beans to the stove.  
  
"Sorta," Gabe said sitting. "There are a couple of dumbie companies attached to the site."  
  
"After dinner I shall see if I can help you," Ian replied.  
  
"Since when have you been techno?" Sara asked.  
  
"It helps in my line of work," Ian said.  
  
Selena eyed them both cautiously hoping Sara kept her mouth shut. However she wasn't that lucky.  
  
"I didn't know it required a computer to stalk me?" Sara snapped.  
  
"Stalk you?" Jake asked entering.  
  
Could this get any worse, Selena thought. Dumb question, of course it could get worse. And it did.  
  
"Yep, I've had a second shadow for a couple of months," Sara said. "Right Ian?"  
  
"Why would he be stalking you?" Jake asked. "And why are you two even involved anyway? And why exactly did you beat me up that day on the field?"  
  
"I thought I explained that to you," Ian said turning from the stove to move in front of Jake.  
  
Selena slipped in between, placing a hand on each of their chest. "Whoa," she said. "Testosterone overkill." She patted Jake, "You get out." Then she patted Ian, "You cook."  
  
"He's cooking?" Jake snickered.  
  
"Yes," Selena said rounding on Jake. "And I recommend you get out of this kitchen. You've already got him all riled up, I don't think you want me to get that way, too. Now move!"  
  
After dinner, Sara and Selena washed the dishes. Selena kept eyeing Sara and it was starting to make her nervous. Sara slammed a plastic cup on the counter.  
  
"What," Selena said.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at me?"  
  
"Because I'm trying to figure out how someone who seems to be a nice person can be so cruel to one man."  
  
"Excuse me?" Sara was shocked. "Are you talking about Nottingham?"  
  
"Ian, his name is Ian," Selena said.  
  
"I don't care," Sara retorted. "He's a freak. He and Irons have done nothing but cause me grief for the past two months. He stalks me and talks in cryptic. Hell, I need a translator just to figure out what he's talking about half the time. Plus he told me he loves me then turned himself in for a double homicide. And afterwards he beat the hell out of my partner. I think I have the right to get a little cranky with him."  
  
Selena blink several times before she reached out and slapped Sara across the fast. If Sara hadn't been so shocked she would have slapped her back. Her hand came up to rub her cheek.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Sara replied.  
  
"Only way I could think of to get you to shut up," Selena handed her a wet plate then sighed as she began washing another. "Maybe because I know some about what he went through with the Black Dragons I'm a little more understanding of him. But he just wasn't raised like normal kids. He's not very good around people."  
  
"That's an understatement," Sara said stacking the plate up with the other three after she'd dried it off. "You and he get along well though. What was up with that kiss earlier?"  
  
Selena felt her cheeks turning red. "He just needed some friendly support, that's all.  
  
Ian suddenly burst into the room. Selena turned to look at him. His eyes were full of anger.  
  
"What?" Selena asked.  
  
"I can't believe he would..." Ian started. "I mean you'd think after..."  
  
"Whoa," Sara said. "Hold on. What are you talking about?"  
  
Gabe entered the kitchen. "We were searching some of the dummies when we came across one which Ian says is tied to Vorschlag."  
  
"Irons' is the one who put out the bounty on you, Sara," Ian sighed and slumped in a chair defeated.  
  
"What?" Sara screamed.  
  
Selena turned and looked at her then looked at Ian. Something smelled fishy about this whole thing. Ian and Sara, possibly even Gabriel, we're hiding something from her.  
  
"What does Irons have to do with any of this?" Selena asked. "Other then being Ian's employer."  
  
"Well, you remember when you asked me how I got mixed up with Irons and Ian and I said it was a long story," Sara said. "Well, because of that long story, its strange that Irons would be trying to have me killed now. Well, maybe not so strange."  
  
"Ok, that makes no sense whatsoever," Selena replied.  
  
"There is more," Ian whispered.  
  
"What?" Sara sat in the chair next to him.  
  
Selena moved to the chair on his other side. She reached out and took his hand in her own. "Go on."  
  
"He'll kill me for telling you this," Ian said. "But that hardly matters now. Irons controls the White Bulls."  
  
From the way Sara's eyes went wide and Gabe mouthed the words 'holy crap' Selena knew that the White Bulls were not a good thing whatever they were. "White Bulls?" Selena asked. Then she tried to lighten the mood with a little humor.  
  
"What are they some group of rogue cops that uses the money from drug busts to make their own lives better?" Sara's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding, I was right?"  
  
"Basically," Sara said. "They've tried to kill both me and Gabe."  
  
"And Irons's has their leader wrapped around his little finger," Ian said folding his arms on the table and putting is head on them. 


	11. Moscow, 94

-Moscow, 94-  
  
Light shining in the window across her face awoke Selena. She raised her head temporarily unsure of her surroundings. Then she remembered about having to change boarding houses, then the party, and Ian. Selena looked down at his face. He looked so gentle, defiantly not the killer she knew he was capable of being. Dr. Howat had told her that all the Black Dragons were crazy because of the drug and gene therapy they had gone through. Perfect soldiers who, according to Howat, had one flaw, they were emotionally unstable. But looking at Ian now, Selena didn't see that flaw. Maybe he wasn't like the others.  
  
"You're staring at me."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Selena blushed starting to get up.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Ian said pulling her close to him again. "I don't get to sleep in often and I plan on taking advantage of this opportunity."  
  
Selena laid her head down on his chest and absently began tracing the muscles of his stomach absently. Ian reached up and grabbed her hand. Selena smiled and kissed his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and tickled her side. Selena squired once again regretting that he had discovered she was ticklish. He kissed the top of her forehead gently. She raised her head and looked into his eyes again. She lowered her lips to his, smiling at the ferocity at which he returned the kiss. He pulled her on top him.  
  
Selena broke off the kiss and looked down at him, "I thought you wanted to sleep."  
  
"Oh well," Ian shrugged.  
  
Several hours later, Selena and Ian moved through the streets of Moscow towards the rendezvous point Ian had agreed on with Mobius. He'd been relatively quiet since they had left the boarding house, and Selena was beginning to worry that he was having regrets about what had happened the night before and that morning. She most certainly wasn't having any regrets. She had to keep reminding herself to keep her mouth shut though. Now was not the time to be worrying about this, they could deal with it later. Right now they needed to get to where they were going. Together they crossed a bridge over the river they had swum across the night before. They were several blocks upstream from the building where they party had been. A behind them caught Selena's attention. She turned suddenly, noticing the startled look Ian gave her. He'd been so deep in thought he had obviously not heard it.  
  
A car had pulled up blocking the path they had just walked. Three men in suits got out of the car, while Selena could see a fourth man that remained in the vehicle. It was Slevika. Her worst fear had come true. Before they had simply been on the alert that something was wrong and had been chasing her for that reason. Now they had figured out who she was enough to have found her on the street. The squeal of breaks behind them told Selena they were blocked in. The three goons were now only about 15 feet in front of them. This was bad, this was very bad. They were out in the open, on a bridge, with absolutely no cover. And to top it all off, she was only lightly armed. There was no way they were getting out of this one.  
  
"Hello, Americans," one of the men said stopping.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Ian asked.  
  
"Yeah," the man said. "You both killed several of our friends at the party last night."  
  
"Party? What party?" Selena said stepping closer to Ian. Maybe she could use his body to block the view of her going for her gun.  
  
"You know exactly what we are talking about."  
  
Cianna went for her gun and turned, pumping the two guys from the car behind them full of lead. The sound of gun fire behind her sent her driving for the rail. She felt a hand on the back of her pushing her towards the car. She had just about reached it, when she felt a sharp burning pain in her left shoulder. She managed to collapse behind the car, Ian right behind her. He immediately put pressure on her shoulder.  
  
"We're dead, you know," Selena hissed.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Ian replied his eyes full of concern. "I managed to down two."  
  
"Yeah," Selena's eyes began to become heavy. "But that won't stop the other guy from walking up and pumping us full of lead."  
  
"Be quiet and save your strength."  
  
Suddenly she heard a gun go off on the other side of the car. And then the next thing she knew, the dark skinned Dragon appeared at her side.  
  
"About time," Ian said.  
  
"Sorry," the man replied. "Took us a second to figure out where the gunfire was coming from."  
  
"We need to get her to a hospital or to the embassy," Ian said.  
  
Selena didn't hear the rest of the conversation. She became lightheaded from the loss of blood. She leaned against Ian for support, trusting that he wouldn't let anything happen to her while she was out. 


	12. New York City, 2000

-NYC, 2000-  
  
A noise in the night startled Selena, who rose from the chair near Sara's bed. A quick look around told her that nothing was amiss inside the room. She quietly moved to the door. Exiting the bedroom, she crept down the hall to the main area. McCarthy was sleeping on the couch. Ian was slouched in the wingback chair, his head resting on the wing. The steady rise and fall of his chest told her that he was also asleep. Smiling, she shook her head and went to check on the kitchen. She listened for a moment before moving to the refrigerator to get some milk. She was suddenly a washed with the feeling of someone standing behind her. Spinning, she shut the fridge door with her hand. Ian stood there watching her.  
  
"I thought you were asleep," She said. He simply shook his head no. "Uh huh, sure."  
  
"I would not endanger Sara or you by falling asleep when there could be danger," he replied. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"  
  
"Sorta," She conceded. "I thought I heard something outside."  
  
"Shall I go check?"  
  
"No," Selena said. "I'm just jumpy, that's all."  
  
"I don't think I like the idea of you being jumpy."  
  
"I know I don't," Selena sighed. "Maybe we should go check outside.'  
  
"I'll go," Ian replied. "You go back to sleep."  
  
He went to the front door and unlocked it, slipping out into the night. She moved towards the door to relock it, but stopped and looked around the room again. There was only the sound of McCarthy snoring to ease the tension. Sure, she thought. Like I'll be able to sleep now." He returned a short time later. She was still standing near the door.  
  
Ian looked down at her. "Everything is fine," he put his hands on her shoulders. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to now."  
  
He sighed. "Selena." He said her name like he was talking to a child. "Go."  
  
"I just have this feeling that something is going to happen," she blurted out. "They found my place. What's to keep them from finding this one? I know, I know. You're being ridiculous, Selena. Go to bed."  
  
"I would never call you ridiculous," Ian smiled at her.  
  
"But you still want me to go back to sleep?"  
  
"I believe I've said that already, twice."  
  
"I'll figure it out eventually," she replied. "And of course you know how terrible I am at following orders."  
  
"You never change."  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
"No," Ian pushed her lightly towards the wingback chair. "Sleep."  
  
"What about Sara?"  
  
"I'll sit outside her door."  
  
  
  
When Sara left her room that morning she found Nottingham sitting in the hall facing her door. Selena had not been in the room, that woman must always get up early. Nottingham raised his head when Sara shut the door."  
  
"Good morning, Sara," he said standing.  
  
"Morning," Sara yawned then moved past him down the hall. She needed coffee.  
  
In the living room, Jake was lying on the couch and Gabe was sitting in the chair. Both were watching cartoons. Sara looked at Nottingham who rolled his eyes. She snickered. Obviously, spending time with Selena had been good for his sense of humor.  
  
"Morning, Chief," Gabe said looking away from the tv during a commercial.  
  
"Morning," Sara replied smiling. "Highly educational television you are watching there." Gabe just shrugged. "Where's Selena?"  
  
"She went for a walk about 30 minutes ago," Jake said.  
  
Sara turned to look at Nottingham. She'd never seen him look so worried. Of course, that wasn't saying much considering how much time she'd spent looking at the top of his head. Still, she didn't like the look.  
  
"Do you think something happened to her?" Gabe asked.  
  
"I hope not," Nottingham replied.  
  
"Maybe you should go looking for her," Sara suggested.  
  
  
  
Selena trudged through the underbrush of the woods surrounding the safe house. This had definitely been a good idea, she'd needed to get out and stretch her legs. Plus she could check the perimeter around the safe house and hopefully get rid of the nagging feeling that hadn't goon away last night even after Ian had checked and said everything was fine. Her foot suddenly slipped on a rock, her ankle twisting at a weird angle. Pain ripped through her leg and she collapsed to the ground. She took a moment to catch her breath before checking her ankle. Thankfully, it wasn't broken; however, it was most likely sprained rather badly. Getting back to the safe house would now be rather interesting. Watch where you are walking next time, she told herself. She tried to stand, ignoring the pain as best she could. After a moment she discovered she could stand, however most of her weight was on her good ankle. She took a step forward, but slipped again. She fell and rolled slightly down a small embankment. She stopped on her back, her hip hitting a rock. That would leave a nice bruise. Well, there goes relaxing.  
  
She remained there for a while trying to think of anything other then her bruised hip and throbbing ankle. Reaching down, she removed her shoe. She heard something in off in the distance. Probably a bird. Then she heard it again. Nope, not a bird. Again this time very close.  
  
"Silver!"  
  
Ian. He was looking for her. "Dragon." she yelled back. She moved to stand again, but her ankle wasn't up for it. She started to fall to the ground again, but a pair of arms wrapped around her.  
  
"What happened to you?" Ian asked while turning her in his arms so they were facing.  
  
"I fell and sprained my ankle," Selena smiled sheepishly.  
  
He simply shook his head at her and then lifted her up into his arms. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Selena replied. "I'm sure you'll think of something."  
  
He began walking towards the safe house. She kept an eye on the ground, not wanting him to fall while carrying her. It would be all their luck that something would happen if both of them were injured. He stumbled suddenly. She looked up at him. He was smiling at her. Obviously he had done it on purpose. She shook her head at him. His smile broadened.  
  
"Stop that," Selena said.  
  
"Stop what?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, don't play innocent with me, Ian Nottingham," She said. "I've known you way to long to fall for that trick."  
  
"What trick?"  
  
"You are so frustrating sometimes."  
  
"No more then you, Selena," he said stopping. "So I guess you could say you are getting a taste of your own medicine."  
  
"Ha ha ha," Selena crossed her arms and glared at him.  
  
"Oh, now the lady is upset with me," Ian said attempting to sound distraught. "What ever shall I do?"  
  
"Shut up and walk."  
  
"As you wish, m'lady." He began walking again.  
  
"I thought that was Sara," Selena replied.  
  
"Selena," Ian sighed. "You've heard the way she talks about me. She hates me, and she has every right to. I've done nothing but make her life difficult."  
  
"That isn't you, Ian," Selena said. "That's Irons. Yesterday, when we were making dinner before Jake entered you were having fun. Admit it. And so was she. She does sometimes see you like you would want her to. You just have to relax, be yourself."  
  
"I don't know if I can do that."  
  
"Of course you can," Selena replied. "Look how far you've come in two days."  
  
"You do seemed to be having an effect on me," Ian said looking at her.  
  
"A good effect if you ask me. I'm sure Sara feels the same way."  
  
"I'm not so sure after last night." He looked away from her.  
  
"Oh stop beating yourself up!"  
  
  
  
Sara and Gabe were trying to decide what to have for lunch when there was a knock on the door. Gabe went to answer it. Ian and Selena came in. It appeared that something had happened on the trip. Not only was Ian carrying her, but also they seemed to be mad at each other. He dumped her down on the couch, then stocked towards the bathroom.  
  
Selena looked at Sara then yelled at Ian's back. "You really are frustrating you know!"  
  
He turned and yelled back, "And I'm beginning to wish you hadn't popped back into my life!" He then veered towards the room Gabe had slept in and slammed the door.  
  
Sara stared at the door. She'd never heard him yell before. She turned back to Selena, who was rubbing her ankle. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I slipped and sprained my ankle," Selena shrugged.  
  
"Gabe, get some ice," Sara said. "Jake, check the bathroom to see if there is a wrap or something we could bind it with."  
  
"Oh, no reason to fret over me," Selena said.  
  
Sara kneeled before Selena and took her ankle in her hands. "Of course there is. You've saved my life, twice. It's the least I can do. So what was up with all that...?"  
  
"With Ian yelling?" Selena looked at the door of the bedroom Ian had entered. "I said something I shouldn't have. I really ought to go apologize.'  
  
"Let him stew a little longer," Sara said conspiratorially. "Serves him right for all the cryptic messages he has given me." Selena smiled weakly. "What?"  
  
"He doesn't deserve that, Sara," Selena said. "When I asked you what happened to him the other night you said Irons. Well, I think its time you start listening to yourself, and realize Ian is the way he is because of Irons. But he isn't just an extension Irons. He is own separate person, who is scared to death of failing. Open you eyes, Sara."  
  
"And look at what? Some..."  
  
"Drug enhanced macho man?" Selena smirked at her.  
  
"Not the terminology I was going to use," she stood. "He's..."  
  
"In love with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here ya go," Gabe said handing Sara Ziploc bag full of ice and a towel. "Sorry it took so long I couldn't find the baggies." He looked between the two of them several times. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, Gabe," Sara said finally finding her breath. Ian was in love with her. She suddenly felt the need to puck.  
  
  
  
Selena watched Sara run towards the bathroom. Well, that went well, she thought.  
  
Ian came stalking back into the room just as the sound of Sara loosing her breakfast in the toilet permeated the house. He looked a Selena questioningly. She simply shrugged. Jake came out of the bathroom and tossed a wrap towards Selena. Ian caught it then knelt before her and started wrapping her ankle. He was almost finished when his head suddenly snapped up.  
  
The door unexpectedly was burst in. Ian pulled Selena from the couch. Jake and Gabe dove for cover as bullets strafed the room.  
  
"WHOA!" A voice said. "We don't want to kill her like this. Hold your fire."  
  
Sara suddenly burst out of the bathroom. "Dante!"  
  
"There you are, Petzini, 'bout time we found you," Dante replied.  
  
Ian stood, as did Jake.  
  
"You're out of your jurisdiction, Captain," Jake said. "Sara is under federal protection."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Dante replied. "What's Irons' personally assassin doing here then?"  
  
"He's with me," Selena forced herself to stand. She faced the group of seven men who had entered the safe house. The man in front, Dante, reminded her of Slevika.  
  
"And just who the hell are you?"  
  
"I could tell ya, but then I'd have to kill you," Selena smiled. "Then again, I might as well."  
  
"Kill them."  
  
Ian stood in front of Selena and fired the weapon that had appeared in his hand. She ducked and pulled her pistol from her right ankle holster. She was shocked by what she saw when she raised up. Sara's right arm was covered by something metallic up to her elbow. She was using it to deflect bullets. Ian had shot three of the group already. He twisted towards her suddenly and pulled her to the ground with him. There were several more clanks of Sara deflecting bullets followed by the sound of metal meeting flesh and bone and blood. Ian helped Selena up to her feet. Sara was standing over Dante, who was lying on his back on the ground. The thing on her arm had disappeared and she was pointing a gun down at the man.  
  
"Freak," Dante said.  
  
"Yes, well, I've come to terms with that," Sara said. Selena had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. Sara looked at Jake. "Well, you going to arrest him?"  
  
"Bruno Dante you're under arrest," Jake pulled out a pair of handcuffs and something black.  
  
"You're out of your jurisdiction, too, Detective McCarty," Dante said.  
  
"Sorry," Jake said. "That's Agent McCarty, FBI."  
  
Dante lowered his head to the floor. 


	13. Moscow, 94

-Moscow, 94-  
  
Selena awoke to find herself staring up at a while ceiling. Moving her head to the side, she discovered the white walls and the white floor. Even the casing of the equipment was white. She was defiantly in a medical facility of some sort, and since the words on the equipment were in English and the lack of windows, she was guessing that she was in the small med area in the basement of the embassy. She moved slightly trying to sit up. Sharp pain ripped down her arm as well as across her neck. Okay, she thought, lets not move.  
  
The door suddenly swung open and a plump woman dress like a nurse padded in, "Hello dear," the woman said moving towards a piece of equipment. She had spoke in English, with a slightly northeast accent. That clenched it, she was in the embassy. "I'm Nurse Klines. Are you feeling up for company? Your husband has been waiting rather impatiently for a while."  
  
Husband? What had Ian told these people? "Yeah," she said. "He can come in."  
  
Nurse Klines wrote something down, the headed towards the door, "You can come in Mr. Long."  
  
Ian came in, "Hello, sweetie," he said, glancing at the nurse. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm just a little sore, darling," Selena replied smiling.  
  
"I'll go get you some pain medication, dear," Nurse Kline left the room.  
  
"So, what's the story? Other then the fact that we're married, I picked up on that rather quick."  
  
"Well," Ian said. "I had to tell them something. Mobi and I got the papers while you were in surgery. You're Patricia Long and I'm Robert Long."  
  
"And how exactly did you explain how I got shot?" Selena eyed him. This ought to be good, she thought.  
  
"We were held up by a homeless person, of course," Ian replied sarcastically. "Also explained us having carrying papers with us."  
  
"Nice thinking," Selena said. "So, when do I get to leave?"  
  
"Day after tomorrow," Ian said. "The boys have Slevika back at the new base camp. I figured you'd want to help interrogate him."  
  
"Damn right. Just wait till I get my hands on him. Before I was just going to shoot him; now he is going to die very painfully."  
  
"Well," Ian replied. "HQ thinks someone snitched on you. They want to figure out whom, and the best way to do that at the moment is get it out of Slevika. You've been pulled off assassinate him."  
  
"WHAT?" Selena sat up suddenly, then yelled in pain. Ian pushed her back towards the pillow. "It just figures. I get really mad at the guy, and then they don't want me to kill him."  
  
"I don't think they trust you much, either," Ian said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We've been assigned to protect Slevika, mostly from you I think."  
  
"This is just great."  
  
  
  
Two days later Ian stood with Selena, Mobi, John watching through a one-way mirror as Luke and Will interrogated Slevika. Selena was obviously frustrated she kept fidgeting around. Of course that was to be expect, since she'd spent the last three days in bed. She sighed again and Ian put his hand on her good shoulder trying to calm her down. It didn't seem to be working.  
  
"This is pointless," Selena turned away from the mirror and out of Ian's reach.  
  
"Its your life we are trying to protect," Mobi said.  
  
Selena turned to Mobi, "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Selena," Ian warned putting his hand on her shoulder again. "We all know that, but your cover was blown, and we need to find out who leaked." He then turned to Mobi, "And our lives are on the line here, too. If the snitch has access to information on us, then they can give us away as well. This is best for all concerned."  
  
"Well, twiddle dumb and twiddle dee in there don't seem to be getting anything," Selena remarked cynically.  
  
"'Twiddle dumb and twiddle dee' happen to be our interrogation experts," Ian said.  
  
Selena seem to have to cover a laugh, "Boy, how do you guys get anything done?" She headed towards the door.  
  
"Selena!" Ian called after her. She didn't turn to look back at him; she just opened the down and slammed it shut behind her.  
  
"You put up with that for four days?" John said. "I now have another reason to respect you, my friend."  
  
Ian shot him a look then went to the door. He found Selena standing in the hall leaning on the wall. He eyes were and her head was back. She was visibly trying to calm herself down. She rolled slightly towards the left and her face twisted in a grimace. Her shoulder was still sore and would be so for a while still, however she didn't seem to be of the mind to slow down. He went to her and put his hands on her arms. Her sparkling green eyes snapped open and stared into his eyes. Placing her left hand on his shoulder, she took a step forward and wrapped her right arm around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm so frustrated," she said turning her head to rest her right cheek on his shoulder. "I just can't believe someone betrayed America and gave me away."  
  
"I know," he squeezed her lightly. "We'll find out who, I promise."  
  
"You can't promise that," Selena said. She leaned back and made eye contact with him. "I'm going miss you, Dragon."  
  
"You sound like you're going away forever."  
  
"I've been betrayed," Selena sighed. "I trust two people now, ones me and the other has his arms around me." She leaned into him and kissed him lightly. "I have to go. I ask only one thing, find out who did it."  
  
With that she slipped out of his arms and started to walk away.  
  
"Selena!" Ian felt a lump form in his throat, but he forced it down so he could talk. "Don't do this."  
  
"I have to," Selena turned her eyes pleading with him. "I love you, Ian, I always will. Just please, for both of ours sakes, don't follow me."  
  
She started running down the hallway. Ian was riveted to the floor from shock. The door to the observation swung open.  
  
"They got it," Mobi said slapping him on the back. "Where's Silver?" 


	14. New York City, 2000

-NYC, 2000-  
  
Selena and Ian sat in his car several blocks away from where Jake's car was parked. The blonde ex-surfer would most likely be filling out paper work for the next six months, especially after Sara was finished being questioned about the White Bulls. It'd been decided that the situation would be best if Selena and Ian stayed away, however Selena that that they'd probably attempt to haul them in for questioning about the attack as soon as Dante started talking. Given what she'd already picked up about the man's personality she didn't expect him to go down without taking Sara with him. Her having been with a least one suspected assassin was enough to give her story less credit. Of course, suspected assassin and known assassin were two entirely different things. Thanks to a break in at the FBI's Indianapolis field office six months earlier all the records on a person codenamed Silver Dragon had been lost. They most likely knew only a little more about Ian. In the end, Dante's effort would be futile.  
  
"It was Dr. Howat," Ian said breaking the silence that had hung over them for the last half-hour.  
  
"What?" Selena said looking at him.  
  
"Dr. Howat was the leak," Ian said. "He sold you out to Slevika."  
  
Selena almost laughed. Dr. Howat had been one of the doctors involved with the Dragon Project. Broken up into two parts, the project had been an attempt to create both an elite team of warriors who could attack large targets and a loner who could go after just one or two people with more stealth then the team could. The whole time she had known Dr. Howat she'd always thought that he reminded her of a snake. He'd gone missing shortly after she had left the project. A conspiracy theory website she'd found recently had had him listed as one of the people the government had mysteriously gotten rid of. "I should have known. So, did you kill him?"  
  
"No," Ian replied. "That honor fell to Mobi and John. It was decided I was too close to the situation. Slevika gave up the information right as you were leaving."  
  
She sighed and looked back out the window. Leaving Ian that day in Moscow had been the hardest thing she'd ever done, but she couldn't stay knowing that doing so was putting his life and mission in unnecessary danger. If she'd known Slevika would crack so easily, she had little doubt that she would have stayed. Things defiantly would have been a great deal different. "I'm glad you got him before he could do any more damage," Selena said. "I guess we're just dancing around the issue, aren't we?"  
  
"There is an issue?"  
  
"Of course," Selena looked back at him. "What are you going to do about Irons?"  
  
"I don't think there is anything I can do," now it was Ian's turn to look out the window. "He wants Lady Sara dead, and as much as I would want the opposite, he is still my master and there is nothing I can do."  
  
"You can do something, Ian, you have too."  
  
"I can not hurt him and I can not allow anyone else to either."  
  
"Ian," Selena said. "You have to choose."  
  
He looked back at her. "You don't even understand what is going on."  
  
"Then tell me! It has something to do with that thing on Sara's arm, doesn't it?"  
  
Ian's eyes widen with shock. "You saw it?"  
  
"Of course I saw it. How could anyone miss it?" Selena was now completely confused. "So what is it?"  
  
"The Witchblade?"  
  
"The what blade?"  
  
"Witchblade," Ian replied. "A sentient weapon that Irons wishes to control, however only women can wield it. He tried manipulating Sara into serving him but she refused him. Now, obviously, he wished to eliminate her to find someone he can control to wear it."  
  
"You're suppose to protect the wielder," Selena suddenly came to a realization as the final piece fell into place. "But Irons got to you first."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know," she shrugged. "It just makes sense."  
  
"Obviously not as much as you think, Sara has yet to figure it out," Ian sighed. "Everyone who enters the wielders life has a purpose. I thought yours was finished, but now I'm not so sure."  
  
"Something tell me it has more to do with you then with her."  
  
"After everything that has happened in my life I'd never thought I say this, but this is weird."  
  
"Imagine how I feel," Selena smiled. "You're still going to have to choose. You can't serve them both, it's not possible."  
  
"I know," Ian said. "I've known that for awhile. I just don't know if I can."  
  
In that moment, Selena knew exactly what she had to do, for Ian's sake as well as Sara's. She reached over and turned the key starting the car. "Let's go see Irons."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You don't have to understand, you just have to drive," Selena started to reach over and put the car in gear, but he stopped her. "You have to face him, but I'm not letting you face him alone. Drive."  
  
"Yes, sir," Ian gave her a mock salute before putting the car in gear and pulling into the flow of traffic.  
  
  
  
Ian stopped the car just outside of a large gate. Selena watched him, waiting for him to do something. He sat there just looking out the window towards the gate. She opened her mouth to say something but then thought better of it. Instead she reached over and shut the car off. The loss of the noise of the engine seemed to pull him out of his trance. He glanced at her; she smiled encouragingly and nodded towards the door. He sighed before opening it and getting out. She followed suit and joined him near the gate. He looked at her again, then stepped closer to the wall. The gate popped open.  
  
Ian stalked off through it his shoulders slightly slumped. Selena sighed and followed him. He veered away from the drive and walked around the side of the house. Looking around at the well-kept yard she did not see him stop and turn towards her, so she plowed right into him. He slipped one arm around her and raised her chin with the other hand. She hadn't even recovered from running into him before his mouth was on hers. The kiss was slow and sweet, yet she could tell it was purely platonic. It was a kiss of thanks from one friend to another. His heart may have been hers once, but now it belonged to an NYPD detective. When he broke the kiss, she leaned away from him so she could look him in the face. He was smiling at her.  
  
"Thank you," he said softly. "I didn't mean to drag you into this, however, I am glad you are here."  
  
"I do believe I dragged myself into this, but either way you are welcome," she replied.  
  
He squeezed her lightly then let go of here. Turning he stepped to what at first glanced would appear to be a large rock, however upon closer inspection a door could be seen, a door which suddenly slid open. As he moved past her, she looked back at where he had been standing. On the side of the rock was a small round device, apparently a retinal scanner. Explains the gate and the door, she thought as she followed him inside. The walls reminded her of many military installations she'd been at. They continued down several corridors until the reached at set of stairs. Ian turned and looked at her, his resolve seemed to have melted away and his eyes pleaded with her to not make him this. She smiled again and nodded at the door at the top of the stairs. He looked at her then looked back at the door, then back at her. Sighing, he went up the stairs with her right behind him. He pulled the door opened and together they stepped into a large room that appeared to be a study.  
  
"Hello, Ian," a light haired man, presumably Irons, was seated near the fireplace in a chair that resembled a throne. He rose and stepped towards her. "And who is your lovely companion?"  
  
Selena stepped closer to Irons, "My name is Selena."  
  
Irons continued even closer, "You will find, Selena, then Ian is completely loyal to me in the end."  
  
"Is that so," Selena placed herself between the two men. "Then why did he help stop a group of bounty hunters as well as a group of rogue cops, both of which were working order your orders, from killing Sara Pezzini?"  
  
"And why would I want Detective Pezzini dead?" Irons asked coldly.  
  
"I'm still working on that," Selena replied equally as icy. "However you did put a very large price on Sara's head."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Silver Dragon," Irons stepped back from her. Selena, out of the corner of her eye, saw Ian raise his slightly. Irons looked from Selena to Ian and then back before continuing. "I was warned about you. An associate informed me that you were involved with the Dragon Project, so I pulled you file. Your half of the project failed, you know. The replacement they found for you was just as unpredictable as you. I probably ought to thank you for proving the need for the drugs the Black Dragons were given. Drugs that made Ian completely loyal up to recently, but with the proper care he will be himself again soon enough."  
  
Selena suddenly wanted to him the man just for that comment. She was in the middle of taking a step forward when Ian grabbed both of her arms. She struggled momentarily until Irons stepped so close she could feel his breath on her face. She glared at him, not letting him think he'd won by looking away. Something told her that people rarely looked him in the eyes for so long.  
  
Irons finally broke the eye contact by glancing past her at Ian, "Kill her. Dispose of the body then report to Immo." Irons turned starting to walk back to the chair.  
  
Selena wasn't sure what Ian was going to do, but she hoped one of them thought of something fast, before one or both of them wound up dead.  
  
"I'm sorry if this hurts," Ian whispered in her ear. "Just play along.  
  
Selena had to keep herself from laughing. He'd chosen Sara. Irons turned and settled back in his chair as Irons shoved her forward. Her ankle, still wrapped, hadn't been as bad as she'd thought and it had healed nicely over the past two days. It held as she planted her foot and used her momentum to spin herself towards Ian. He stalked towards her moving to kick her. She sidestepped and kicked him in the mid back. He spun and threw a rather predictable punch, which she ducked under. However, she ducked right into a kick to the stomach, which sent her to the floor. Irons most likely expected him to finish it there, however, Ian yanked her to her feet. Selena saw Irons stand and move slightly towards them. Ian's eyes filled with hope as he looked back over Selena shoulders. Gently, he wrapped his hand around her neck only blocking her airway a little.  
  
"Finish it, Ian," Irons said.  
  
Ian released her throat, "No."  
  
"What do you…" Irons stammered to a stop.  
  
"Its over," Sara said from behind Selena.  
  
Selena turned to find the Witchblade around Sara's arm. The wielder walked towards them. A woman with Sara's face but dressed as though she was from the 30s or 40s appeared not far from Irons. She smiled at Ian before turning to stare at Irons.  
  
"You've outlived your usefulness, Kenneth," the woman said. Irons started to speak but then collapsed to the floor. "Sara, it is time for you to embrace your destiny and accept you protector."  
  
Ian moved to stand in front of Sara. He knelt before her, and took her right hand, minus the gauntlet. "I offer my life, loyalty, and love to you for as long as you shall have it, Lady Sara."  
  
Sara looked first to Selena then to the strange woman before looking down at Ian. "I accept, Sir Knight." Ian kissed her knuckles.  
  
The woman smiled before disappearing. Selena stood there, her mouth agape, completely unsure of what she had just witnessed. She looked at Irons, who was curled up before his chair. She looked back at Ian and Sara, who stood smiling at each other. Selena suddenly felt like an intruder and decided it was best to remind them of her presence. Yet she was completely unsure of what to say, so she simply avoided the topic of what had just occurred. "So Sara, how did the interview go?"  
  
Her voice seemed to pull them both out of their trance. "Um," Sara said. "The interview went great. They think they have enough to put Dante and the others away for a long time."  
  
"That's great," Selena replied as she took her first real look around the study. The whole place just screamed control freak. "What's going to happen to Irons?"  
  
"With his connection to the Witchblade broken, I'm sure he will be dead in a few hours," Ian said as he and Sara walked towards her.  
  
"How old is he?" Sara asked.  
  
"In his nineties," Ian stopped before Selena. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"No," she replied stretching. Her abs hollered in protest. "Ok, maybe a little, but no more then I hope I did you."  
  
"That was a nice little show you two put on there," Sara said as she put her arm around Selena's shoulders. "Have I mentioned that I'm glad you are on our side?"  
  
Selena laughed. Ian put his arm around Selena and together the three walked out of the mansion. Gabe pulled a car to a stop and he and McCarthy hopped out. The pair ran towards them.  
  
"Figures you two show up now," Selena sighed.  
  
"Well?" Gabe asked.  
  
"Well, what?" Sara replied smiling.  
  
"Irons?" Jake seemed frustrated.  
  
"Give him a few hours," Ian answered.  
  
Selena just shook her head. They walked away from the two perplexed men. "Well, I'd say my work here is done. Ian if you'd be so kind as to drive me back to the cabin, I'll be on my way.  
  
"Oh," Sara said. "Don't go. Stay and enjoy the city."  
  
"Yes," Ian said. "I can get you a job even. The new owner of Vorschlag is going to be in need of a new head of security."  
  
"And just who is the new owner going to be?" Selena asked.  
  
"We'll find out as soon as Irons' will is read," Ian replied. "Stay till then at least."  
  
"Ok," Selena sighed.  
  
  
  
Three months later, Selena walked into her boss' office at Vorschlag. Everyone had been pleasantly surprised when Ian had been named as Irons' heir. With only a small bit of convincing, he'd gotten Selena to accept the position as his head of security and bodyguard, though he defiantly didn't need the latter unless you counted mobs of women as dangerous. The position meant that she was staying at the mansion, and they had quickly fallen into a comfortable brother/sister relationship. Sara was still with the NYPD and had been attending many social gathering with Ian as of late. Selena was enjoying watching their relationship blossom. They both deserved happiness, now if she could only get up the nerve to ask Sara's hunky new partner, Zack, out for dinner maybe they all be happy.  
  
Ian looked up from the hardback journal he'd been reading. "I give up."  
  
"Well, don't look at me to explain it to you," she retorted. "You're the one he raised."  
  
"And that mean I can decipher his notes?"  
  
"Good point," Selena flopped the folder she was holding down on his desk. "Looks like everything is set over at the hotel. I'm sure you and Sara are going to have fun playing nice nice with the snobs."  
  
"I'm sure she would much rather be hiding in the corner with you," Ian said.  
  
"I'm not hiding in the corner," Selena plopped down in the seat across from him. "Speaking of Sara, are you going to pop the question soon or not?"  
  
"Actually I was wanting to get your opinion on a ring design tonight before we leave," Ian said.  
  
"Sure, no prob," she smiled. "I have to help you with that damn bow tie anyway."  
  
He scowled at her causing her to break out laughing. Yep, life had defiantly changed for the better.  
  
"Oh, I talked to Sara about us having dinner with you and her partner," Ian said. "A little ice breaker, to get you two better acquainted. She says he think you're hot and after he saw you take down that guy at the last one of these blasted gathering he is defiantly interested. How's next Tuesday?" 


End file.
